


You've Got a Virtue in Your Vice

by danythunder



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, oh look a new ship sets sail in my armada today, so many kinks look at them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danythunder/pseuds/danythunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You won't beg? Q, by the time you leave this bed you will have begged so much you won't be able to look M in the eyes."<br/>Whoops PWP everyone needs some 00q in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Visits and Missions

James Bond strolled into HQ looking very calm. This was not an unusual occurrence, as calm was 007's way to suppress emotions. Q watched him with an air of nonchalance, glancing away when the blonde agent turned slightly. Then Bond bent over to pick up a discarded pencil. Q flushed horrendously and busied his hands fixing another cup of Earl Grey.

* * *

 

/Bond was grinding those slim cut hips down into him, filthy animal sounds surrounding Q, fit for 007’s rugged appearance. Q whimpered and twisted his hips until Bond was just right there and the pressure was overwhelming and/

Q woke with a start. He flinched when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and tugged his blankets over the growing damp spot. Bond lithely dropped in through the window, blue eyes flickering over the scene before him. "Bad time?" he drew out, eyes sparking when they met Q's. "Uh," Q berated himself; James fucking Bond in your bedroom and all you can think of is 'Uh?' Bond smirked, one hand pulling the window shut. "I'll fix your tea. Earl Grey, you prefer?" Q shook himself, nodded slowly. James fucking Bond was fixing him tea. This must be an extension of the dream. Silently padding to the bathroom, Q slipped a pair of flannel pajama bottoms on and poked his head into the small kitchenette of his apartment. Bond was still there, all right. "I've come to see about this acclaimed damage you can stir up, Q." Bond began, without so much as flinching. "You might have caught me on an off day, 007," Q snipped, reaching for his laptop anyway.

Bond quirked an eyebrow at him over two steaming mugs of tea. "You are the Quartermaster. An off day, you say?" Narrowing his eyes, Q replied with a derisive snort. "What do you want, Bond? MI6 personal records for all of it's agents?" Bond pulled out the chair next to Q with his foot, and a cool hand brushing his broke his concentration. Bond's rumbling voice was too close to his ear, warm breath on the side of his neck. "No, just yours." Q paused momentarily, then decided against his common sense. It wasn't like he hadn't read Bond's file a few times. "And why, pray tell, do you need me to hand you my own information? I would have thought the infamous 007 could do me better." Q noted absentmindedly, barely glancing up when Bond hummed in the back of his throat. "Call me James." Q ducked his head towards his laptop, ignoring the way his stomach rolled on itself.

Bond- no, James sipped his tea quietly as the seconds rolled by. Q slid the laptop towards him and nodded. "It's all there, MI6 hasn't thought of a better way to highlight digital documents yet." Bond's lip twitched into a small smile that slid into concentration as he skimmed down Q's information. Nervously, Q reached for his own tea and waited for James to find what he was looking for. "Might I ask what it is you are so anxious to find out about me, James?" Q stared at the side of his mug until Bond tapped two fingers on his table. With a trademark smirk, James slid one hand up Q's shoulder and slipped back into his bedroom. Q followed silently, poking the door open wide enough to watch the curtains flutter back from his bedside window. The empty mug was on his nightstand, waiting.

Q tried to unknot his stomach as he tossed his bed, digging for new sheets. James Bond was growing to become more than a flirty first encounter.

* * *

 

Q scanned the office around him, taking small notes about the agents milling about HQ. Bond was absent for once. Since their early morning meeting, James Bond had been around much more than usual, mostly doing small jobs. The other agents in Q's division were fascinated with the amount of Earl Grey being made, as well as equipment being returned from the field undamaged. Q tried to write it off as a change of heart after James' ressurrection. Q settled into his chair, reopening his laptop to the browser Bond had left it on the morning of his visit. He eyed the section carefully, and his heart caught slightly when he noted that the previous Q had recommended him for his flexibility in the workshop as well as partners. He knew he had never been discreet, but so was the MI6 way, partners were usually one of the team and it was considered bad form not to make your intentions known.

Opening a new file and erasing his old path, Q pulled up James Bond's personal file and searched for parameters, including sexual preference. Two tiny words stood out starkly. Confirmed bisexual. Q groaned and rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. This must be Bond's idea of staking claim before another senior agent could. It wasn't like Q didn't notice the appreciative glances or hear the muttered comments; he chose to ignore them. James Bond had apparently seen through the 'uninterested' charade and intended on disrupting it. Well, he already had, and Q shut his laptop with a vengeance. Reaching for his mug, Q stood to go refill it just as James walked through the glass doors. Paling slightly, Q paused. Bond's eyes zeroed in on him, and Q sat back down slowly. Bond's trademark smirk slid into something close to concern and the agent made his way cautiously towards Q's office.

The door gave way under the cool hand that Q remembered, and James carefully let it close behind him. "Q? Are you alright?" Nodding briefly, Q avoided looking at those brilliant blue eyes. Surprisingly gentle fingers pushed his trembling mug towards the table, and Q shut his eyes. "I know what you want, Bond." James seemed to be lost momentarily until Q's implications hit home. "Well that was quicker than I expected. And your answer?" Q cracked one eye to see James' eager face. "I am not used to the kind of... relationship you are, 007." James pulled back at the use of his formal title and confusion crossed his eyes for a second time. Q hurried himself forward. "It's not that I'm uninterested, quite the opposite really, but I'm just-" he ended lamely, his face heating up below his glasses. James exhaled softly and blinked. "Ah." Q parroted him. "Ah indeed." Bond leaned forward slightly, eyes keeping a hold on Q. Q's body edged forward without his permission and Bond's hand found his jaw.  
The kiss was quite sweet, not the bruising adrenaline Q had expected. Bond let his hand tangle in Q's hair and it was Q who broke the kiss, thin chest shivering. A round of clapping and catcalls broke out around Q's office and he felt his cheeks explode in flames. "Shit shit shit shit motherfucker." Q dropped his head into his arms, pressing his lips together hard as Bond laughed along with the other agents. "Everyone here knew. Everyone has been waiting for the past week for you to catch on, but you got off on the wrong foot, Q." Bond's voice was affectionate, and Q knew his eyes would be glittering. "But did you have to do it in front of all of HQ?" Q sniped, raising his head up to catch sight of the remaining agents settling back into their blur of routines. "What’s the saying again, go big or go home?" Q left Bond without an answer as he stuffed his laptop in his bag.

"I'm going back to my flat before you can seduce me on my own desk." Q challenged, knowing Bond would follow. What he didn't expect was for Bond to push the button that whited out his office windows. "I can seduce you now or we can talk this out now." Bond deadpanned, and Q cleared his throat lowly. "Fine. What is there to talk about? We both know you are well versed where I am not." It was Bond's turn to cough, hand hiding a smirk. "I was thinking more of the emotional side, Q." Bond had thrown him off balance. "So you aren't allergic to feelings as the rumours claim?" Bond's smirk fell into a soft smile, "Hardly. I came here today to ask you on a date." Q blinked, hands fluttering to his lap. "Oh. Well that was unexpected. I um, I still need to go back to my flat in that case." "I assume that is a yes?" Bond's smile grew as Q flushed slightly, nodding. "Come along then. I'll drive you home."

* * *

 

James slid into a parking spot outside of Q's flat. "I really should ask how you know these things.." he trailed off, then shook his head. Bond smirked and trotted to Q's side of the car. Opening the door, he held out his hand, cool as ever in Q's. As Q jogged up the stairs, Bond followed and laughed quietly. Q turned his head, one hand on the railing. "What is it?" Bond leaned against the railing, "Would you really have let me seduce you on your own desk?" Q rolled his eyes and pretended not to think about the images that brought to mind. "That's nonsense, James." A hand found his waist and Bond's voice trailed across his neck. "I'm not so sure about that, Quartermaster." Q was lost for words, hand clenching on the railing. James passed him, hand trailing around his waist as he laughed quietly again.

By the time they reached Q's landing, James had one hand on his lower back and Q was fighting down the urge to climb his way up the agent's body and demand his way. When his flat door swung open, Q stopped. James continued to his table, smiling uncertainly. "Do you like it?" Q's whole flat was covered in lillies (his favourite flower), orange zest candles (also his favourite), and there was a container of his favourite chinese food on his table. "When did you do all of this?" Q asked quietly, fingering the petals of one of the lillies, "Why?" James shifted on his feet. "This morning. You've been leaving earlier for work and I thought that this might open your eyes. To me." Q found himself slamming his lips into Bond's, gasping when Bond lifted him off his feet. Q wrapped his legs around Bond, accidentally biting his lip when James tugged at his hair. James moved fluidly under him, and Q choked slightly when teeth delicately sank into his jaw. Nudging James' lower back, Q stammered out commands. "Bedroom. To left. Now." Bond complied, and Q felt himself falling slightly onto his bed. Into another layer of orangy scent and white lillies.

Dragging James down by the neck, Q kissed him again, opening his mouth in surprise when Bond ran his tongue along his lips. His gasp turned into a muffled moan, and James rolled his hips down. Q caught his breath, shivering. "Good?" Bond asked, gently running a thumb along Q's jaw. His whispered mantra of yes's was swallowed into their next kiss, and his cock throbbed with every push of James' tongue. Careful hands placed his glasses to his nightstand, only shifting the bed slightly. Hands found their way down to his cardigan, tossing it to the side as nimble fingers swept up his sides. He fumbled for a moment with James' buttons, then tugged the shirt over scarred shoulders. A soft hand caught his wrist before he could stroke the scars, and Q turned to press a hesitant kiss to Bond's shoulder instead. Bond exhaled, rumbling deep in his chest as Q's shirt slid off, separating them momentarily. James nosed along his collarbone, Q holding his breath until he felt kisses pressed to his neck. A hand caught in his hair, tilting his head back, and Q let it happen.

James pressed a final kiss to his jaw, then began making his way back down Q's neck. He stopped, letting Q decide, and began worrying a hickie into the younger man's neck. Q bit back a moan, settling for huffing air and digging his fingers into Bond's bare back. Lips moved against the bruising kiss, and James pulled back slightly. "I want to hear you." Voice like gravel, Q couldn't say no to that. Bond's hand ran down his side, slowing to rub a thumb over his nipple. Q twisted under James, words approaching sobs as James rolled his nipple between two fingers. "Motherfucker Bond stop, slow down, oh God-" Q stuttered breaths, his cock digging insistently into James' thigh. "Did I hurt you?" Bond murmured against his neck, hand moving quickly up to hold Q's neck. "Oh God, no, oh God, I couldn't hold- I mean- It was too much-" Q mentally bashed himself around the head; being speechless was never his sort of problem. Bond slowed down his kisses, and Q felt a hand undoing his pants. Forcing his heart to slow down, Q kissed under James' eye, his nose, anything to distract himself as James came closer to touching his cock.

Kicking his pants over his heels, Q shivered as James' hand ghosted back up his thigh. Bond kissed him back now, lips parted just slightly and Q couldn't help himself, he whimpered and pleaded. James growled, deep in his chest, and Q felt his head smack his headboard as James began stroking him through his boxers. A pair of lips sealed around his nipple and Bond's thumb dragged across the slit of his cock, Q sobbed and writhed, trying not to come in his pants. The front of his boxers were dripping precum as Bond twisted his fingers through the fabric, and Q's lover simply ripped his boxers off of him. His cock hit his stomach, leaving a trail of precum across his skin and Q bit his lip as his chest heaved. He wasn't going to say it, he wouldn't do it, he refused.

Until James lightly bit at his nipple. Q felt his cock twitch in James' hand and groaned into his palm. Bond smirked up at him, pulling off of his nipple with a filthy noise. "What was that, love?" Q felt his adam's apple bobbing and his hips followed James' hand up into the next stroke. "Fuck you, fuck you, I'm not going to beg," Q burst out, and the bed dipped as Bond shuffled out of his own pants. "You won't beg? Q, by the time you leave this bed you will have begged so much you won't be able to look M in the eyes."

James dipped down and ran his tongue along the slit of Q's cock, and another spurt of precum dripped off of Bond's lip. Propping himself up on elbows, blue eyes met Q's as Bond licked the precum off, eyes closing in obvious pleasure. One hand anchored Q's hips down as the other wrapped around the bottom of his cock, James sinking his lips over the head. With another broken sob, Q thrust up shallowly as Bond's tongue toyed with his cock. Hollowing his cheeks out, James sucked his cock and licked the precum out of the slit, sinking down further every time. Q was moaning, he could hardly feel his fingertips as he settled uncertainly on the back of Bond's head. That earned him a deeper thrust and a tongue pressed to the vein beneath his cock. James' free hand snaked back up his chest and rolled his nipple again, and Q had no shame as he collapsed to the sheets wildly thrusting. "You motherfucker, do it then, do me, fuck me, oh God James James James-" Q bit his lip hard, letting a scream wind itself down in his throat as Bond took him all the way in the back of his throat.

James pulled off of his cock with an obscene pop and smiled at the whimper Q let out. "S'not funny..." he whined, and shuddered when James pressed his hard cock to Q's hip. After nipping Q's earlobe and rendering him silent, Bond kissed him open until Q was sucking the taste of himself off of James' tongue. Q pretended not to notice James shifting between his legs and busied himself with licking into James' cheek, swallowing down the salty taste. Q froze as James slid two fingers below his balls, eyes dilating so quickly his vision went white. He slowly kissed James again, waiting for the inevitable, but Bond only kissed him back. "Relax, it's only me," Bond whispered and Q forced his heart to stop careening away. James tilted his head and pressed longer and longer kisses to Q until they were both panting into each other's mouths. That's when Q noticed James' hand was no longer still, and his stomach did another flip. James' eyes were focused on him, and suddenly his finger hit something that had Q cussing a blue streak. "Jesus Christ, Bond." Q latched his hand to James' neck, "Do it again." This time James seemed to know what he was looking for, and the pad of his finger pressed the inside of Q again.

Q felt his hips rolling against James' hand, and he realised he was chanting his lover's name. "Do it again. Another one." Q demanded, slithering a hand down to stroke James' cock. With a shuddering breath, James' twisted another slick finger beside the first one and Q could feel his nerves singing. He dragged Bond down, sliding his tongue into his mouth and pulling on his cock the way James had done for him. James hissed into the kiss, "Keep that up and all of this will be for nothing." Q tried to smirk through the shots of pleasure up his spine, "Well you'll just have to find something else to do then, won't you?" James growled, and a third finger slipped into Q. A high pitched whine ripped it's way from Q's throat, encouraging Bond to spread his fingers faster. Twisting his hips, Q gasped as James let his fingers slide out. "I'm going to fuck your pretty little arse until you're bursting with my come, if there's any objections get them out." James let his cock slip against Q's ass, drawing a mantra of pleas and promises from him. Q could feel his cheeks burning, he really wasn't going to be able to look at M.

James' cock pressed into him, stopping Q's breathing and making him scrabble at the wide expanse of Bond's back. James slid a hand down to Q's cock, coaxing him back to interested, shallowly fucking him until Q was painfully hard. Teeth found their way to his nipple as Bond sank into Q, making a filthy noise when he bottomed out. After kissing Q softly, James began to thrust into him, making Q whimper at the friction. He rolled his hips into James' next thrust, drawing a groan from his lover. They set up a rhythm, and Q placed open mouth kisses to the veins of Bond's throat. Leaning forward changed the angle of his hips, Q supposed, and James began roughly pushing against the spot he had found earlier. Q moan on the first thrust, bit down on James' throat at the third, and by half a dozen thrusts of James' cock, Q was screaming hoarsely for more. "So beautiful," James had whispered, pushing his hips all the way in and rubbing his cock across Q's prostrate. Q felt himself scream, felt his muscles tighten, and felt his vision white out again as he came hard between them. With each pulse of come, James thrust faster and faster into him, rocking the bed. Teeth sank into his shoulder and Q felt James' warm come dripping around his softening cock.

After pulling out, James quietly pulled Q into his side, letting him tangle their legs together. "Good?" He asked, and Q shakily nodded, not trusting his voice. Bond smiled, a genuine one, and Q pressed himself a little closer. After a while, Q shifted, and winced uncomfortably. He shook off Bond's questioning glance, wincing again when he tried to move his leg. "What is it?" James voiced his question, and Q made a face between aroused and confused. "I think... I can feel you dripping out of me." James smirked and spread Q's legs again. More self-conscious this time, Q froze, and Bond kissed him gently. Two fingers slid into his ass, and Q bit James' lip. "If we had done this on your desk, my come would be dripping out into your suit and you would feel every last bit of it." Bond whispered against his jaw, and part of Q wanted to go back to the office immediately. "That sounds like a challenge, 007." James smirked, "Maybe even a mission, Quartermaster."


	2. Junior Agents Always Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, you asked and here it is. Another smidge of 00q, plot if you squint hard enough! (but by all means don't strain your eyes)

"Good morning, dear." James leaned over the sunbeam leaking through the window and smiled. Q blinked a few more times before the memory of the night before rushed back. 

"Oh. Oh!" Q blushed rather violently and giggled into the kiss Bond pressed to his lips. "I didn't expect... this." 

James stroked a thumb down his cheek and laughed. "I'm sticking around, I'm afraid."

Q leaned forward again, whispering, "Nothing to be afraid of there. Beat you to work."

James gaped after the sheet Q was trailing out of bed. "Cheeky little brat."

* * *

 

Q was definitely ready to scream. James set a cup of warm Earl Grey down on his desk and smirked with his classic arrogance. Q glared at Bond, fingers twitching behind his back, but the restraints James had used were holding firm. 

"Such a pretty little mute..." Bond whispered in his ear, making Q arch his neck and tug on his bound wrists once more. "Do you have something to say after all?" Bond's smirk remained in place, but Q could hear the slight worry in his voice; James was always a worrier and as a lover he was no different. Q nodded, eyes locked on the older agents as he grasped the leg of the chair he was bound in. James reached over gently and tugged the rag free of Q's lips.

Licking his lips slowly, Q rasped, "I want it. Please." Bond leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Q's bruised lips, teeth tugging on his bottom lip until Q whined. "Please, James, I need it." Cool fingers slid down his jaw and across his neck, prompting Q to lean his head back. Bond could never resist vulnerable and that earned Q a line of small nips up to his adam's apple. He let his eyes slide closed and a ragged breath pulled from his lungs as James slithered a hand up his shirt. His lover wasn't going to give easily, and that rolled a shiver down Q's spine.

James slowly began popping the buttons on his shirt as he spoke, "I do suppose you've been a good agent this week, _Quartermaster_. I'll consider it." Another hand found it's way into Q's hair and tugged until his eyes watered. "But no promises." Bond's rough voice made Q's stomach twist and the fingers sliding down his neck weren't helping matters. The older agent had insisted he wear his tightest slacks today, and now Q knew exactly why no one trusted James. "Stop thinking," Bond commanded, "It's distracting." 

Q twisted his head and nipped the inside of James' wrist. "I don't suppose you'll make me?" he whispered into the cool skin, feeling the blood rush faster beneath his lips. "I mean, it's a shame that a trained operative such as yourself couldn't live up to the challenge..." Bond's eyes had melted into methane flames, burning into Q in a way that shouldn't be as attractive as it was. 

As soon as the stare was broken, James was working with the restraints behind Q. "Still questioning my competence, Q? We'll make sure it never happens again." Bond growled, and Q was rather blindsided with how arousing that could be. In an alarming change of positions, Q found himself in James' arms and the table was pressing quite insistently into his arse. Bond slid into the chair before Q and quickly divested him of his slacks. Q protested loudly before James wrecked his mouth in a wet kiss. "No more objections then, Q?" His lover smiled, fingers already sliding up his thigh.

Q gasped, "Quinn. It's Quinn."

Bond froze. "Quinn," he repeated, thumb rubbing absentminded circles on Q's thigh. Q struggled to breath properly, ignoring the blood rushing south. "I like it." James decided, and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of his knee. 

"Well I'm oh so glad," Q snarked, groaning at the nip to the thigh that earned him. He nudged fingers into James' blonde hair and gasped for air as his pants slid off of his ankles. Bond looked rather pleased with himself and began laving worship upon Quinn's jutting hipbones. "Fucking tease," he complained, "You know you are too." James only smiled against his skin.

With a huff, James opened Quinn's first desk drawer and rummaged for lube. "Since you're so impatient, you bloody _git_ , I might just make you do all the work." Bond quipped, pulling out the tiny bottle. Quinn narrowed his eyes and snatched the lube from James. It wasn't like he had never tried it, but in the middle of his desk at MI6; the thought made Q shudder. James smirked at the way Quinn was debating, "Well you don't have all day." 

James unzipped himself and began stroking his cock slowly. "I might," Q started, but was abruptly cut off when Bond tugged him off of the desk and into his lap. 

"Think again, Quinn." James' voice was rough silk in his ear, the contradiction making him rut down. Bond was just as hard as Quinn was, thank God, and he glanced up once more to check the windows remained whited out. 

Slicking up two fingers, Quinn watched as Bond's eyes follow his hand behind his back. "Enjoying this much?" The younger agent struggled to keep his voice level as he twisted a finger into himself, rolling his hips. James licked his lips and two hands wandered up his chest beneath his shirt. Panting at the torture, Quinn slid another finger in and watched James' breathing hitch. Bond pulled him down into another kiss, searing and hot beneath his miles of cool skin. Q bit his lower lip a little harder than necessary as he pressed another finger into himself, lost in the way his lover groaned. 

James moaned as Quinn slid down, the space between them too full of whispers and curses. "Do it. I want to watch you fuck yourself. Show me you can do it," Bond murmured, large hands wrapping around his arms. Q took a deep breath and rocked back on his cock, head rolling back as he groaned. He pushed himself up and slid back down, feeling James' cock sink deeper with every thrust. "So gorgeous, Quinn, so beautiful," Bond whispered, his eyes the molten blue of Arctic ice. Quinn whimpered a bit at the use of his name, it had been so long since a lover called him anything but 'Q.'

With a stutter, Quinn dropped into James' lap and dug his fingernails into the older agent's back. With a low grunt, Bond pushed his hips into Q, snapping them harder each time. Reaching between them, Quinn grabbed his own cock and bit into James' shoulder as he stroked. He rolled his hips down and sucked his own hickey into Bond's neck, pulling back only to kiss him furiously. James caught his lip between his teeth on a particularly hard thrust, nailing Quinn's sweet spot as the younger agent sucked in a startled breath.

"Fuck you, James, fuck, oh God, you arse, fuck me harder-" Quinn whined as James promptly stopped. 

"Don't stop." The husky command would have made Q's knees quiver if that was possible.

He rolled his hips experimentally, gasping when Bond began fucking him with more intensity that he would have thought possible. "Sod it, your cock feels so good, oh God, James _harder_ , if you stop again I will- oh fuck- fuckfuckfuckfuck-" Quinn dissolved into a high pitched litany of cussing as James squeezed his thumb down hard upon his cock. With a strangled scream, Q came all across his stomach, feeling James' hips lock into place as the blonde head tipped back. Slumping down, Quinn let his forehead settle into the dip of Bond's shoulder as his lover blissed out. 

Suddenly, reality smashed back into place and Quinn wincingly threw his leg over James' hips, just to fall flat on the floor. "Bond, I appreciate post-coital cuddling but I do believe we need an alibi for our coworkers now." With a shudder, James sat up in the chair and leaned over to kiss Q. "James, really, I return the sentiment wholeheartedly, but-" Another kiss cut off Quinn's next sentence.

"They won't mind, trust me." Quinn turned to stare icily at James. "No one's here, love. The only one who could hear us would be M, if he bothered to poke his head out of that glass box of his." James voice was affectionate and Q relaxed. Just a bit though, it seemed strange that he and James had been there for that long. Bond passed him a very wrinkled pair pants and slacks with a smirk, "Although I daresay, you putting these back on should be considered an offense to Her Majesty." Q blushed all the way to his toes, tugging his clothes straight with a small smile. 

"I don't suppose she'll mind, it's only until we can make it back to the flat." Quinn tossed out coyly, gauging James' reaction. He wasn't disappointed. A heated kiss and a thumb trailing along his jaw, then Bond was scooping him up bridal-style. "No, don't you _DARE_ , 007!" His only response was laughter as James shouldered the door open and made for the exit. Six flustered MI6 agents turned to watched, and Quinn let out a shriek of horror. " _BOND!_ "

* * *

 

Q checked off the date on his self-made iPad. With a small grin, he turned to the door and eyed the knob before twirling around. The room spun with a heady sandalwood scent; opal dragon flowers nodded on every open counter. A small box sat in the one spot not occupied by the blooms, wine ordered weeks ago from a dealer in Italy who had been most unwilling to part with it. Quinn smiled to himself. He was good, alright. 

The door clicked behind him and Quinn held his breath. James swung into the room with a humming noise, jaw going slack as he took in the scene before him. "Happy one month," Q offered, hand stretched out towards the older agent. "I thought, since, well." He trailed off as Bond said nothing.

In several swift steps, James crossed the room and melded his body to Quinn's. "It's perfect," he breathed, lips ghosting over Q's. 

Quinn smiled into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to feed my ask box with any prompts, kinks, etc!

**Author's Note:**

> More? Less? Enough? Lemme know babies.


End file.
